


Ameryllis

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Steve and Bucky want to buy flowers for Steve's mom as a Mother's Day gift.





	Ameryllis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/gifts).



> Thanks again Duffy for the idea! I've had a blast writing this =)

“Ah man! That's too much, we can't afford it.”  
14-year-old Bucky complained to the man in front of him.

He gave him a sympathetic look, but Bucky saw in his eyes that he couldn't lower his price.

“Then I'm really sorry, boys. I can't go any lower, this is the lowest already. Business. ”

He shrugged.

Bucky said goodbye and took little Steve's hand.

“Sorry.”

Bucky led him to their usual back alley.

Steve sat down on the empty beer crate, legs still where they would usually be dangling.

He seemed so dissapointed and Bucky's heart broke.

“I'm sorry, Stevie. Maybe we can go pick some wild flowers. ”

Steve shook his head, eyes filling with water. Bucky leaped forward and put his hands on Steve's knees.

“Ohn don't cry! It'll be allright Steve I swear!”

Tears fell on Bucky's hands and he pulled the small boy in for a hug.  
Steve's small hands clung at Bucky's back.

“She re- really liked those flowers!”

Steve sniffled and Bucky pulled away.

“Hey, ” he dried Steve's eyes with the sleeves of his long shirt.

“We're gonna get those flowers, okay?”

“H-how? ”  
Steve asked weakly.

Bucky shrugged.

“We'll get money somehow. We could uhm -”

Bucky thought for a moment. There was gotta be a way!

“Well I don't know yet but we'll find a way.”

He took Steve's hand again and walked him home.

* * *

 

Steve was insecurely clutching the sleeves of his shirt.

“Are you sure this is gonna work, Buck?”

Bucky turned around, papers in hand.

“Yes, we've already sold one! ”

It had been Bucky's idea, selling Steve's drawings. They weren't perfect, but Steve sure was talented. He'd collected drawings from his sketchbook that he tought were good enough.

A few of his favorites he'd kept, Bucky had insisted.

With Steve's sketches of everyday objects and Bucky's charm, they were sure to sell at least three drawings in the first hour at 10 cents a drawing.  
It wasn't much, but times were rough and Bucky had calculated how much they needed to sell to buy the pretty flowers for Sarah.

Every time someone stopped to look at the papers, Steve wringed his hands nervously, biting his lips as he watched Bucky smooth talk the customer.  
They were just standing at a corner, on a busy street, chosen by Bucky.

Bucky had never been one to back away from attention, and he clearly loved charming the pants off some of these women.

Talking about how they were collecting money for Mother's Day, pointing occasionally at Steve as the artist, smiling brightly and joking, were all Bucky's job.

Steve just had to stand back and smile cutely.

 

  
It worked perfectly. After two and a half hours they had enough money to buy the flowers.

Bucky walked up to Steve, big smile on his face.

“I told you we could do it!”

Steve nodded happily and then got an idea. They still had two drawings left. They were the "worst" ones and didn't seem to allure people.

“Do you think we could still sell those?”

Bucky looked at the stuff in his hands, debating internally.

“I don't know, people always skip these ones. Sorry, Stevie. But at least they bought the other ones!”

Bucky's genuine smile made Steve all warm inside. He cared so much for him, even if he never said so.

“I think you're gonna be a great cartoonist some day.”

The warmth spread further and Steve could feel his fingertops tingle. He wanted to hug Bucky forever.  
Bucky saw the obvious awe in the other's face and huffed, swinging one arm around Steve.

“Now don't go crying. ”

The words contained Bucky's wide smile and he led Steve away from the corner.

“Wait! If we sell those two we can keep the money. ”  
Steve knew that 10 cents would be enough for one more flower, the extra one he wanted anyway.

Bucky stopped walking, considering for a moment.

“Dunno. We could try. D'you wanna try? ”

Steve nodded and so they walked back.

 

  
“So, five pink carnations, please.”

Bucky smriked as he gave the money to the man, who quirked an eyebrow up.

“Now now. You guys didn't steal the money, I may hope? ”

Bucky huffed as if offended and then proceeded to answer super prouldy.

“No! We sold Stevie's drawings, he's really talented! People liked his art.”

The man turned around from collecting the flowers and gazed at Steve, who was half hiding behind Bucky.

He smiled fondly at him, then back at Bucky.

“I'm sure he does. Quiet people are usually the most talented. ”

Bucky flashed a smirk at Steve as he was handed the bag, obviously very happy.

“Nice doing business with you boys! ”  
The shop owner called after them as they left.

  
Bucky repeated his earlier action and grabbed Steve with his whole arm.

“We did it, Stevie! Aren't ya happy? ”

His happiness melted away immediately as Steve just shrugged, muttering that Bucky had done all the work.

“What's wrong now, punk? ”  
Bucky loosened his grip and truned Steve around, who was again almost crying.

“Stevie... ”

Steve stubbornly looked away, avoiding Bucky's questioning eyes.

“Is this about those last two? Ahn Stevie, I would buy them from you if I had the money, I swear. I love your drawings. ”

Steve flinched as Bucky ruffled his hair playfully.

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course. ”

Bucky gave him a flashing smile again. He was really proud of Steve and himself, making money like that.

Steve smiled then, as if an idea had popped in his head. Seeing this made Bucky smile even wider and he grabbed Steve's arm, saying that they should probably go home.

 

  
It was early, but Steve woke Bucky up anyway. Bucky _should_  be doing this with him.

After the usual morning coughing fit, Steve and Bucky stumbled into the kitchen. A surprised Sarah looked up, smiling at the boys and wishing them a good morning.

Bucky almost giggled as he stepped forward, nudging Steve.

Steve moved his hand from behind his back to in front of Sarah, holding three flowers.  
Sarah smiled fondly at him and let her hands fall on her chest in adoration.

Bucky did the same as Steve and revealed two more flowers, handing them to Sarah, who was just as taken aback as with Steve. She really hadn't expected this, especially since the boys had no money whatsoever.

“Happy Mother's Day, Mom! I love you very much and I know you wanted these so much.”

Steve was radiating and Sarah pecked the boys on the cheek and then pulled them in for a big hug.

“Thank you boys, you're so sweet. These are so lovely!”

She smelled the flowers and sighed happily.

Bucky nudged Steve as Sarah was putting the flowers in a bowl.

Steve gave him an expectant look and then Bucky whispered.

“Good job, Stevie. Look how happy she is.”

Steve blushed and watched as her mother put the vase in the middle of the kitchen table.

Then Bucky and Steve got out of the way so Sarah could continue preparing for work.

When they got to Steve's bedroom, Bucky let himself fall on Steve's bed.

“'M gonna sleep some more' kay. ”  
He muttered into the pillow.

Steve watched the spectacle and opened a drawer in his nightstand.  
He took out what he needed and crawled on the bed.

He pushed at Bucky's sides, who grunted.

“Buck, stay awake. I've got something. ”

Bucky immediately sat up, concern on his face.

“Wha- are you sick? Feeling sick? ”

Steve was startled at the reaction and then amused as he got that Bucky had interpreted the sentence wrongly.

A bubbly laugh echoed the room and Bucky whiped his face with his hands, relaxing as he saw that Steve was fine.

“Punk, why'd you do that. ”  
His mumbling continued until he saw the paper in Steve's hand.

He gazed at it and Steve started to talk, suddenly shy.

“I wanted to give you something too, but because I didn't have the money, I couldn't buy it. So... ”

Steve gestured the drawing at Bucky, who took it slowly.

He started to smile as his eyes flew over the drawing, reading Steve's side note.

*Ameryllis means beyond beauty*

“I wanted to buy that flower. Because I think you look really beautiful and you're my best friend and I love you and - ”

Steve was cut off by Bucky's hug, so strong that it sent them both falling on the bed. Steve huffed out air as Bucky landed on top of his chest. But Bucky wouldn't let go, keeping a tight grip.

“I love you too, Stevie. You're my best friend too and I would die for you. Punk. ”

The last word was added a little grumpily, but Steve knew he meant well.

“D'you - do you like it? ”  
Steve's voice was hopefull as he clutched Bucky's shirt on his back.

Bucky sat back, getting off Steve's legs.

Steve pushed himself up on his two hands.

“It's perfect, Steve. Just like you. ”

Bucky stroked blond locks and his eyes were filled with a certain sweetness, reserved for Steve only.

Steve's heart fluttered with joy and he smiled his beautiful smile, the one Bucky did his best to make appear every day of his life.

And he swore to do so for the rest of his life in the very moment blue eyes gazed up at his, shining with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research for this fic. 
> 
> Nurses in 1935 made 22-26 dollar a week.  
> A loaf of bread cost 8 cents.  
> Pink carnation = love for mother  
> Ameryllis = beyond beautiful


End file.
